¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?
by Afrodita1
Summary: El 14 de Febrero se vuelve una tortura para Harry y Hermione que en diferentes situaciones deben confesar sus sentimientos hacia el otro. ¿Cómo expresar el amor en palabras? Y peor aun... ¿Y si se trata de tu mejor amigo de toda la vida? Two-shot
1. Hermione

**_¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?_** ****

 ** _•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•_**

 _En el Campo de Quidditch_

 **Hermione Confession**

 **•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•**

Hermione titiritaba. Nunca había presenciado un 14 de Febrero tan frío, tenía las manos congeladas, la nariz roja y apenas sentía las piernas. Debajo del abrigo tenía una caja de bombones de chocolate que había comprado en HoneyDukes, que todavía se seguía preguntando si debía entregársela o no.

Sentía como el corazón le palpitaba como loco cada vez que Harry pasaba cerca suyo con la escoba y la miraba con preocupación. Sí, aquella tarde estaba cayendo una helada y aun así los Gryffindors habían decidido practicar en el Campo de Quidditch.

Hermione había insistido en acompañarle y Harry se había negado a esto, ya que no quería que su amiga pasara una hora completa sentada en las gradas con un clima tan frío. Pero Hermione extrañamente había insistido. ¿Por qué? Se mordía los labios y el calor subía por su cuerpo cada vez que esa respuesta se le cruzaba por la cabeza: quería confesarse.

Sus mejillas tomaron color cuando se dio cuenta de que la práctica ya había finalizado: Harry estaba acercándose con su escoba. El tiempo de pensar cómo iba a confesárselo todo se había acabado.

Sentía que con cada paso que su mejor amigo daba, el pánico crecía en su corazón. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decírselo? Se veía tan difícil... Hace días que había estado pensando en todo aquello, pero encontrar una manera de decir todo sin lastimarlos a ninguno de los dos era imposible.

Harry se detuvo frente a ella y sus manos fueron directo a sus mejillas, sorprendiéndola.

-Te vas a enfermar.

Hermione se levantó bruscamente sintiéndose nerviosa por ese repentino toque. No se lo esperaba. Pero levantarse de las gradas no hizo más que acercarla a su cuerpo; sus ojos se encontraron, verde y café mezclándose con una intensidad que provocó que el corazoncito de la bruja latiera fuertemente.

-Y-Yo estoy... m-muy bien -mintió mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a él. La verdad era que no estaba bien, era todo lo contrario, además de estar completamente congelada tenía tantas dudas y tantas preocupaciones que no sabía cómo le cabían en la cabeza.

-Yo sé por qué estás aquí -soltó dejándola con la boca abierta. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Tan obvia había sido? Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago imaginándose cuales serían las siguientes palabras " _Hermione, te quiero, pero solo como una amiga"_. Después de todo, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Ginny últimamente no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de él, era hermosa y amaba el Quidditch, cualquier chico estaría encantado de estar a su lado y estaba segura de que Harry no era la excepción.

Hermione bajó la mirada, esperando esas palabras que le darían un golpe directo al estómago. Sí, siempre le habían parecido estúpidas las chicas que se enamoraban y sufrían por los chicos, pero esta vez... a pesar de que soportaría sus emociones delante de su amigo, estaba cien por ciento segura de que luego se encerraría en la habitación hasta soltar la última lágrima.

Era su primera vez en eso del amor, pero aun así, estaba segura de que... Lo... Amaba, lo amaba de verdad.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con Ron, verdad? -preguntó haciendo que lo miré al instante, perpleja. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry, de ese tipo de sonrisa bondadosa, de esas que él siempre le solía dar -Debo admitirlo, me di cuenta hace unos pocos días... es que has comenzado a comportarte un poco extraña...

¿Ron? Ron... ¡No! Hermione quería desaparecer allí mismo. ¿Se había comportado extraña? ¿Él se había dado cuenta? Su cara comenzó a arder como fuego, si había creído que confesarse a Harry iba a ser difícil ahora con aquella confusión...

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo aún más.

-Comenzaste a comer muy temprano en el Gran Comedor, a dejar de pasar tiempo con nosotros... -suspiró -. Lo siento, siendo tu mejor amigo debería... debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

-¿Qué? -susurró ella, haciendo que el mago la mirara sorprendido.

Hermione sentía más que nunca la caja de bombones debajo de su abrigo, pegada a su corazón, teniendo casi también un latido propio. Debería dársela, sacarla y entregarla pero se sentía temblorosa ante esa mirada verde y penetrante, ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan pequeña?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me he... me he equivocado en algo? -le preguntó Harry confundido por esa expresión que su amiga tenía en el rostro.

Hermione necesitaba tomar valor, su valentía de Gryffindor por unos segundos para sacar la caja y entregársela. Sí, después saldría corriendo como una cobarde al estilo Draco Malfoy, pero por lo menos Harry iba a entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasó su mano por debajo del abrigo, sacó la caja rápidamente, la colocó en el pecho de él y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del Campo que ese día se veía más lejana que nunca. El viento helado golpeó su rostro y desordenó su cabello mientras movía sus piernas lo más rápido posible.

Lo había hecho. _¡Lo había hecho!_

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Harry la alcanzó con la escoba, tomó su mano y la obligó a girar, pegándola completamente a su pecho en un abrazo. La escoba cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y eso fue lo último que se escuchó. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, con su mejilla apoyada en su pecho y con los brazos de él rodeándola. Sentía que su corazoncito iba a estallar y aun más cuando sintió como el de Harry latía a la par que el suyo.

-Lo siento. Soy un idiota -murmuró abrazándola con más fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello. Hermione sentía la necesidad de decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, estaba completamente inmóvil sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo -. N-nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú... -se detiene y suelta un suspiro, dándole cosquillas en la frente -Siempre... Siempre estuve celoso de él, siempre creí que Ron y tú iban a terminar juntos, que yo siempre iba a ser solo tu amigo, por eso nunca... nunca me atreví a confesarte todo lo que... lo que siento por ti.

Hubo un gran silencio. Harry la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿No... No dices nada? -musitó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Hermione se ruborizó aún más que él.

-S-siempre quise darte chocolate -confesó bajito, sin saber cómo obtuvo las fuerzas de sacar su voz nuevamente.

Harry la miró con una expresión que nunca había visto antes, llena de ternura. Se quedaron así por un instante, en silencio, ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro y luego, de un momento a otro, el azabache aun con sus manos en sus mejillas, la acercó a su boca. Hermione cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, sin poder creer que aquello iba a ocurrir. Su primer beso. En San Valentín. De parte de él.

Sus labios fríos se unieron con ansias hasta darse calor, con sus brazos Harry rodeó su cintura para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo y cuando Hermione se sintió con la suficiente confianza, aventuró sus manos hasta su cabello oscuro.

Cualquier frío desapareció. Fue tan perfecto que a Hermione le pareció irreal. Podía sentir su nariz rozando la suya, el aroma de la piel de Harry... el dulce sabor de sus labios... Era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, que en sus fantasías. Su amigo la abrazó con más fuerza, y solo se separaron cuando les faltó el aire.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontró con los de él, estaban tan cerca... como nunca antes. El rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y por las de él. Una risita nerviosa se le escapó a Harry, llevó su dedo a la nariz de ella y la presionó.

-Está rojita. Es mejor que vayamos a tomar algo caliente antes de que te congeles.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Quería decirle que ya no tenía más frío gracias a él, pero aquello le parecía demasiado vergonzoso para confesarlo.

-¿Debemos... debemos volver ya al castillo?

No quería volver aun. Quería que aquel momento durara más tiempo, todavía no podía creer que Harry le correspondiera así. ¿Desde cuándo le... le gustaba? Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle...

Ya iba a tener tiempo para ello, algo se lo decía.

Harry le tomó de la mano, provocando un cosquilleo agradable por todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que podríamos escaparnos por unos minutos a Hogsmeade para tomar cerveza de mantequilla, ¿Quieres? -le preguntó con tanta ilusión como ella -. Eso sí, no debemos dejar que nos pillen.

La bruja asintió con una sonrisa. Romper por unos minutos las reglas no podría ser tan malo, ¿Verdad?

Aquella tarde iba a ser la mejor de su vida. Hermione de eso no tenía duda.

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•


	2. Harry

**_¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?_**

 ** _•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•_**

 _7 días para decirte "Te quiero"_

 **Harry Confession**

 **•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•**

Harry se colocó la capa y caminó hacia HoneyDukes. Había tantos chocolates y cosas para San Valentín que tardó bastante en elegir. Se sentía nervioso, fuera de lugar por estar en esa parte de la tienda lleno de paquetes con forma de corazón y cosas por el estilo. Sin la capa, hubiera sido peor, porque si alguien lo hubiera visto entrar o andar por allí... No quería ni imaginarse los rumores que correrían después. ¿Y si de alguna forma ella se enteraba? Sintió como las mejillas se le encendieron, como un tonto.

Después de un tiempo de recorrer la tienda, Harry encontró los chocolates perfectos, una cajita roja, con forma de corazón, que aseguraba en la etiqueta tener sabor a cereza en su interior, como a Hermione le gustaba...

Sonrió como un idiota enamorado y terminó comprándola. La escondió en su abrigo, salió de la tienda y caminó hasta dar con sus amigos de nuevo.

Hermione le sonrió tan dulce como siempre.

-¿Dónde has estado Harry? -le preguntó curiosa. Ron se rio y colocó una mano en el hombro del azabache.

-Te has escapado unos segundos para saludar a Cho, ¿verdad amigo?

-N-no... y-yo f-fui a... -tartamudeó mirando a su amiga, desesperado por negar aquella equivocada suposición.

-Harry no tienes que ocultarnos nada -dijo la castaña bajando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa -, ya deberían hacerlo formal. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

A pesar de que intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerlos creer lo contrario, Harry no lo logró. Aquel beso que se había dado con Cho hace tiempo atrás no había significado nada, es más, lo había hecho reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que no era Cho a la que quería, sino que a otra persona que, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a ganarse su corazón desde el primer día.

¿Pero cómo decirlo? Harry nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, no tenía idea de cómo confesarle a su mejor amiga que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Solo faltaba una semana para San Valentín. Una semana para intentar decirle sobre sus sentimientos, para invitarla a pasar el día con él.

 **Día 7**

Su primer intento, sucedió en la Biblioteca. Harry la buscó entre los miles de estantes de libros, con los chocolates debajo de la túnica, hasta que dio con ella.

-¡Her-Hermione! -exclamó demasiado brusco porque la bruja, que estaba tranquilamente estudiando, dio un salto del susto.

-¡Por Merlín Harry! -se rio intentando no perder el equilibrio en la silla.

-¡L-lo siento! -exclamó llevándose una mano al cabello -¿Estás bien?

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su amiga y luego asintió.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que tenías pendiente un juego de ajedrez con Ron, ¿Se han aburrido?

Harry sonrió. El pelirrojo se enfadó muchísimo cuando le dijo que no tenía ganas de jugar ese día, había tenido que soportar varias quejas de parte de él, pero el azabache sabía que con los exámenes, y todo, debía apresurarse si quería tener una cita con Hermione.

-Sí. La verdad es que hoy... n-no tenía muchas ganas de jugar -tartamudeó.

Hermione lo miró aun sonriente pero con confusión en su rostro. Se veía tan bonita que a Harry le costaba respirar, abrazada a su libro, con un rastro de sueño en sus ojos y con el cabello alborotado por tanto estudiar.

Tenía que decirlo. Fuera como fuera, pero sentía tantos nervios que parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-¿Sucede algo Harry? No me digas que Ronald y tú se han metido en algún lío porque yo...

-¡No! No es eso. Yo... yo he querido decirte algo desde...

 _¡Ah! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?_ Harry maldijo mentalmente y abrió la boca para continuar, pero en ese momento Madam Pince se acercó con gesto enojado.

-La Biblioteca ya cierra. Hermione, McGonagall te ha estado buscando. Es mejor que te apresures niña.

-Oh, gracias Madam Pince. Harry, ¿continuamos luego? Lo siento, pero había olvidado que tenía que ver a la profesora -se disculpó levantándose de la mesa y juntando los libros.

-Sí... podemos continuar mañana...

 _Un día menos. Una oportunidad menos._

 **Día 6**

Harry sentía que se dormía en la clase del profesor Snape, tenía el mentón apoyado en la mano y miraba a Hermione fijamente. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que ni siquiera se percataba de aquello. A medida que los días, horas, minutos pasaban el azabache se sentía más desesperado.

¿Cómo pedirle que fuera su cita? Sabía que las chicas deseaban proposiciones muy románticas, pero Hermione era tan distinta... ¿Y si se enfadaba con él? ¿Y si lo tomaba como una broma?

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y con el pulso tembloroso de los nervios escribió " _¿Te gustaría ser mi Valentín? Harry_ "

Sonaba tan cursi que se le encendieron las mejillas al imaginarse lo que podría pensar de él al leerlo.

Pero debía tomar valor. Así que miró de reojo al profesor y se dio cuenta de que si se apresuraba, lograría lanzárselo a su amiga sin ser descubierto.

Lo lanzó, con tanta mal puntería que cayó en el asiento de Draco Malfoy.

Harry quería escapar, que le lanzaran un Avada Kedavra allí mismo. ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte! El rubio abrió el papel y soltó una carcajada al leerlo, volteó y con una gran sonrisa burlona dijo:

-Potter. Lo siento, pero no podré ser tu cita el catorce. Me gustan las chicas.

Carcajadas de parte de los Slytherin. Hermione miró confundida a Harry quien lo único que quería hacer era escaparse del país.

 **Día 5**

Le encantaba el número cinco. Así que, ¿Aquella vez no podía fallar, verdad? Harry sabía perfectamente que Hermione los martes estudiaba debajo del roble junto al lago. Por eso, no dudó en dejar la caja de chocolates allí. A la hora justa, se mantuvo escondido detrás de unos arbustos esperando que su amiga llegara y encontrara los chocolates. Planeaba sorprenderla apareciéndose un momento después. Aquello seguramente era más que romántico y la dejaría satisfecha.

Harry esperó y esperó, hasta que la castaña apareció. Al sentarse debajo del árbol, como era de esperar, se sorprendió al encontrar la caja de bombones. Antes de que su curiosidad despertara, Ron apareció y se sentó junto a ella. Al ver los bombones se los quitó y comenzó a comerlos.

Harry se llenó de ira y soltó un gruñido haciendo que sus dos amigos miraran hacia al arbusto. Se incorporó rápidamente para que no lo vieran.

Otra vez había fallado.

 **Día 4**

Harry llevaba unas grandes ojeras en el rostro. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, no podía dejar de maldecirse por ser tan estúpido.

-¿Que sucede Potter? ¿Continúas triste por mi rechazo? -se burló Malfoy pasando con sus amigos.

-Cállate.

Hermione apareció, sorprendiéndolo y comenzó a caminar a su lado mirando mal a Malfoy. El humor de Harry cambió rotundamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque tal vez... tal vez podía aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió Harry? -le preguntó cuándo la pandilla desapareció doblando la esquina -. ¿Qué es ese papel que tanto mostró Malfoy? Es muy... extraño.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tú no estarás pensando que él me...?

Hermione soltó una carcajada, hace mucho que no la veía reír así. Ambos se detuvieron y ella se apoyó contra la pared aun riendo.

-¿Cómo podría pensar eso?

El chico esbozó una sonrisa. Verla tan divertida le provocaba una emoción extraña en el corazón. Debió habérsela quedado mirando mucho tiempo porque la risa de la castaña cesó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose.

Es el momento.

-Hermione... yo...

-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! ¡Alguien ha llenado el despacho de Umbridge de ratas! -exclamó Neville apareciendo de repente, sobresaltándolos.

-O-Oh... -musitó Hermione alejándose de la pared rápidamente -¿Saben quién ha sido?

-¡No lo sabemos aún! ¡Pero vengan! ¡Tienen que verlo!

Harry los vio alejándose, maldiciendo en voz baja. ¡¿Por qué siempre le pasaban ese tipo de cosas?! ¡Iba a reventar de ira!

 **Día 3**

-Hedwig, sabes... ¡tú eres mi única esperanza! -exclamó Harry poniéndole la cajita de bombones en sus patas. Confiaba en su lechuza, era más inteligente que cualquier otra, por eso sentía que tal vez funcionaría de esa forma. Había tenido que comprar otra caja de chocolates por culpa de Ron, pero apenas le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era que Hermione los recibiera.

-A H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E Hedwig, a Hermione, ¿por favor? -le pidió y la lechuza salió volando. Harry caminó rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor, quería ver la reacción de la castaña cuando Hedwig le dejara la caja. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del elegido, ya no se sentía con vergüenza, no le importaba si todo Hogwarts se enteraba ya. Estaba desesperado por los pocos días que le quedaban.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su mesa y se sentó frente a Ron y Hermione que ya habían comenzado a almorzar. En la cara del pelirrojo apareció una gran sonrisa.

Harry volteó y vio a Cho allí.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -le preguntó tímidamente y antes de que el azabache pudiera responder Ron habló por él:

-¡Claro que sí!

En el momento en que Cho Chang se sentó junto a Harry las lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor, llamando la atención de todos. Hedwig fue inteligente como siempre, dejó la cajita de bombones sobre el regazo de Hermione y salió volando. El mago sintió las mejillas arder, el corazón acelerándose como loco al ver la expresión sorprendida de Hermione. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Por fin había podido confesarse!

Su mejor amiga levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes, ambos sin saber que decir ante aquello.

-Harry, creo que deberías cambiar de lechuza, Hedwig se está pareciendo ya a Errol -dijo Ron riendo y tomando la cajita, se la entregó a Cho -. Fatal error.

-Oh Harry, ¡eres tan dulce! -exclamó la otra, pensando realmente que era para ella.

-Yo...

Quería decir algo, ¡cualquier cosa maldita sea! Pero no le salieron las palabras, la situación se había confundido tanto que ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar. Cho lo miraba con tanta ilusión que se sentía culpable y Hermione... bueno ella había bajado la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Estaba divertida por lo que acababa de pasar?

-Subiré a los cuartos... creo que no tengo mucha hambre -se excusó Harry, se levantó y se alejó a zancadas, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

 **Día 2**

Había faltado a clases el día anterior y cuando Ron le había preguntado por qué, puso una tonta excusa de que le había dolido el estómago. Faltaban dos días para San Valentín, pero Harry prácticamente se había rendido. Le pidió a los gemelos unos caramelos para saltear clases y se quedó en la cama, con una falsa enfermedad.

Sí, se sentía un cobarde, pero no se animaba a ver la cara de Hermione después de lo que había sucedido. Cho le había mandado unas cuantas notas las cuales no había respondido ninguna. No sentía nada por ella, ¿acaso no era obvio? Durante las últimas semanas no había hecho otra cosa que evitarla, se había vuelto insoportable.

Se tapó con la sabana hasta la nariz y se quedó allí por el resto del día.

-Es injusto que no hayas tenido que ir a clases -se quejó Ron luego de venir de la cena -. Snape nos tuvo las dos horas haciendo una poción con mal olor, y eso no fue todo, me castigó por no terminar a tiempo, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Ya lo creo.

Ron se metió a la cama con un suspiro.

-Hermione ha estado extraña todo el día -le confesó extrañado. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Puedes creer que se salteó las primeras clases?! -exclamó atónito -. ¡Ella nunca se saltea clases! Y cuando le pregunté por qué lo había hecho no me quiso decir. Aunque escuché a Padma Patil decir que se notaba que había estado llorando. ¿Crees que sea verdad?

Harry se quedó helado. ¿Llorando? ¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé...

-En la cena se apareció y para lo único que me habló fue para saber cómo estabas -agregó -. Ahora está en la Sala Común, estudiando como loca. Intenté hablarle pero me miró furiosa. ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando?

Harry se levantó y se puso su ropa muggle.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A hablar con ella. Tú sigue durmiendo -respondió y el pelirrojo en un segundo comenzó a roncar.

El azabache comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol hasta que pudo verla. Estaba estudiando recostada sobre la alfombra. Aunque en realidad, dudaba si se encontraba estudiando, porque tenía la mejilla pegada en una de las páginas y sus ojos café parecían estar perdidos en el crepitante fuego de la chimenea. Se veía tan hermosa que Harry se detuvo un instante para observarla. Nunca la había visto así, tan tranquila y pensativa. Ron había tenido razón, se veía extraña...

El mago tuvo que armarse de valor para bajar los últimos escalones. Aun así, ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, continúo recostada sobre el libro, perdiéndose en las brasas.

Harry era consciente de que faltaba poco tiempo para las doce, lo que significaba que solo le quedaba una oportunidad. Una chance de poder decirle que la quería y que siempre lo había hecho.

-La caja de bombones era para ti -soltó armándose de valor. Tenía que ser directo aquella vez. Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose en la alfombra y mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Harry.

-El papelito en Pociones sobre ir a la cita era para ti. Esa caja de bombones debajo del roble era para ti. La caja de Hedwig era para ti. Ese día en la Biblioteca quería pedirte... que salieras conmigo para San Valentín, y ese día en el pasillo cuando Neville apareció también... Siempre sucedía algo, era como si algo o alguien no quisiera que te dijera de mis sentimientos, pero ahora te lo digo directamente. Te quiero Hermione y más que como amiga.

Listo. Lo había soltado. El peso en el pecho del elegido se alivió, aunque una sensación extraña en el estómago apareció.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y verla a los ojos. Hermione se encontraba inmóvil, mirándolo aún atónita. Sintió la necesidad de agregar algo más:

-Sé que tal vez me veas solo como un amigo. Aun así quería que lo sepas.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Harry la miraba a los ojos, esperando desesperadamente una respuesta. Sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, como si pudiera salírsele en cualquier momento.

-¿Entonces... los chocolates eran para mí? -le preguntó Hermione clavando su mirada en el suelo, con las mejillas rojitas. Harry se sorprendió.

-S-sí. Sabes que... que Hedwig nunca se equivoca... -murmuró nervioso.

-Oh.

¿Oh? Harry se estaba muriendo allí parado frente a ella, sentía la necesidad de volver a subir a su habitación pero se contenía, sabía que debía esperar algunas palabras de parte de ella. Le sorprendía verla así, cada vez que le confesaba algo, Hermione hablaba hasta por las nubes, regañándolo o dándole algún consejo, pero en ese momento... estaba más callada que nunca.

-¡A-Acepto! -exclamó de repente, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Q-que?

-Que acepto ir a esa cita -dijo rápidamente y hundió su nariz en el libro -. Ahora déjame estudiar porque... porque si no... d-desaprobaré y necesito buenas notas y...

-¡Oh! ¡C-Claro! -exclamó Harry más fuerte de lo que quiso sonar. Subió las escaleras casi tropezándose y cuando llegó a su cuarto se quedó de piedra.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le había dicho que si?! ¡QUE SÍ!

 **•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•**

 **San Valentin**

En la mañana del domingo, Harry caminaba de un lado hacia otro por la habitación. Poniendo bastante nervioso a Ron que estaba leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

-¡Quédate quieto Harry! -exclamó el pelirrojo impaciente -. ¡Te irá bien con Cho! ¡Así que quédate tranquilo!

El azabache se detuvo. ¿Debía decirle? Tenía la leve sospecha de que si le confesaba lo que había ocurrido el viernes por la noche, su amigo se enojaría bastante. Tal vez después de la cita podría contárselo. Ya vería después. En ese momento lo único que quería era pensar que haría ese mismo día.

¡Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hermione le diría que sí! ¡No tenía nada planeado!

La hora de su encuentro con Hermione llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Harry se puso la mejor ropa que tenía y la esperó en el primer piso.

Estaba demasiado nervioso. Irían juntos a Hogsmeade porque mágicamente Umbridge había dado el permiso para que todas las parejas pudieran pasar el día allí. Harry sospechaba que algunas de las pociones de los gemelos tenían algo que ver.

El chico vio de reojo a un par de parejas salir, todos parecían realmente emocionados y se preguntó si con Hermione sería igual. ¿Había aceptado solo por cortesía o ella también sentía la necesidad de...? ¡Agh! Pensar en eso lo hacía ruborizar como idiota.

-Harry.

El azabache volteó rápidamente y la vio. Hermione estaba allí, con un bonito abrigo rosa y el cabello suelto, pero esta vez con una hebilla que recogía sus mechones delanteros hacia atrás, dejando ver mejor su dulce rostro.

Harry se quedó de piedra al ver que se había puesto un poco de brillo de labios. Si ya le parecía hermosa solo con la ropa escolar, ahora que se había puesto eso... ¿Cómo rayos iba a concentrarse? Debió haberse quedado mirando por mucho tiempo sus labios, porque Hermione bajó la mirada.

-¿Vamos? -le preguntó ella tímidamente.

Asintió rápidamente como un tonto y ambos comenzaron a caminar sobre la nieve. El clima estaba bastante frío, pero Harry se sentía con demasiado calor. Nunca habían estado en una situación así, siempre solían hablar un montón y bromear, pero en ese momento... era diferente.

Se asustó por ello. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado y con el corazón latiéndole así.

Se subieron a los carruajes y viajaron en silencio. ¡Le había costado tanto conseguir una cita con ella! ¡Tenía que decir algo!

-Te ves... te ves muy bonita Hermione -soltó haciendo que la castaña se tensara a su lado.

-G-gracias.

El carruaje se detuvo y ambos bajaron, caminaron hacia el pueblo como hicieron siempre, solamente que esta vez, en un silencio que a Harry le erizaba la piel. Pensó y pensó, ¿Qué hacer para mejorar el ambiente? Siempre caminaban tomados de la mano, ¿No se vería raro que lo hiciera, verdad? Movió su mano hasta la de ella y la tomó, sorprendiéndola.

-Hermione... no llevas guantes -dijo él al sentir su mano contra la de él. Ella se ruborizó.

-Y-yo s-salí tan rápido que... que los olvidé y...

El mago se detuvo y se sacó sus guantes, colocándoselos a ella.

-¡No tienes que hacerlo Harry!

-Estás congelada. No quiero que... que te congeles en nuestra primera cita -confesó mirando hacia otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa -Vamos.

Otra vez la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta HoneyDukes. Hermione lo miraba sorprendida mientras lo veía buscar entre los estantes de dulces. Harry, triunfante, levantó la última caja de chocolates de cereza que quedaba, haciéndola reír.

-Sabes... creí que alguien nos molestaría por vernos juntos hoy -dijo él mientras caminaban hacia las Tres Escobas, ambos estaban probando los chocolates.

-Creo que... que todos ya están acostumbrados a vernos así -dedujo ella con una sonrisa, haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

-Es verdad.

La atmosfera había mejorado notablemente, Harry no podía describir con palabras lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento.

La cerveza de mantequilla fue deliciosa como siempre. Harry y Hermione la disfrutaron mientras conversaban de tonterías. Ambos se sentían cómodos otra vez, solo que esta vez algo mágico rondaba por el aire, algo que a la castaña la hacía ruborizar a momentos y a Harry retorcer el estómago.

Cuando salieron de las Tres Escobas el sol ya comenzaba a caer por el horizonte. El tiempo se les estaba acabando. Harry hubiera deseado que esa cita durara para siempre.

-Ven Harry -le dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia una tienda. Allí dentro vendían ropa, no entendía por qué estaban allí, pero cuando vio a su mejor amiga elegir entre un par de guantes de hombre no necesitó más explicación.

-No necesitas gastar Mione...

-Quiero hacerte un regalo. Además... -Sus mejillas se encendieron otra vez y una sonrisa pícara apareció por su rostro, una que Harry nunca había visto -. Me gustaría quedarme con los tuyos...

Harry la miró sorprendido... _Tum tum tum_... el corazón le iba a explotar.

Ella volteó rápidamente y sacó su monedero para pagarlos.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Hermione comenzó a colocarle dulcemente los guantes azules. Se veía tan preciosa que una emoción extraña cruzó por el pecho de Harry. Esos labios pintaditos con brillo... esa sonrisa preciosa... esos mechones castaños y rebeldes...

-Listo -suspiró Hermione, y en ese momento, Harry la tomó del rostro con esos guantes calentitos y la miró a los ojos. La chica no tardó en ruborizarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se acercó y la besó. Sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez, haciéndolos jadear a los dos.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

Harry que era casi tan inexperto en el tema como ella, movió su boca con lentitud, sin prisa, Hermione lo siguió y en pocos segundos estaban aferrados el uno al otro, descargando ese cariño que tanto se habían estado guardando.

-¿No... no aceptaste esta cita solo por cortesía, verdad? -susurró Harry apoyando su frente contra la de ella después de aquel tierno beso.

-¿De verdad estás preguntando eso después de esto? Me harás enojar Harry Potter -bromeó haciéndolo reír.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia los carruajes, donde Hermione se lanzaría a él en busca de más besos.

-Feliz San Valentín Hermione -susurró Harry faltándole el aire por tanto besuqueo, el viaje en carruaje ya estaba por finalizar, pero Hermione le había asegurado que tendrían muchas más citas.

El elegido no podía sentirse más feliz.

-Feliz San Valentín Harry.

 **•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Afrodita**


End file.
